Warm
by Norikita
Summary: A short fanfiction of Marco Bodt and Jean Kirschstein in (some sort of) a modern AU. Marco forgot to bring his coat on the way back home, but it was cold, and Jean decided to do something about it. Thanks to imagineyourotp @ tumblr for the prompt / idea! Warning : MarJean (yaoi,


**Author's note :** yes i still ship Marco/Jean so you guys just deal with it uwu this is just a small fluff i whipped up, Marco getting cold and Jean offering him his coat ouo set in somewhat a modern AU of SnK ;3; there's still more, find out by reading this! uvu Warning : yaoi, and rated T uvu thanks to imagineyourotp for the prompt! :3

* * *

The two walked back from their office to their apartement. The way home was long, and they did have a motorcycle... Which can't be used right now, since Marco accidentally crashed it into a tree. From there on, Jean learned that it wasn't a good idea to let Marco ride a motorcycle without his supervision. Not only the way home was long, it was also snowing. Quite unusual, snow at this time of the year? A bit too early for it, perhaps. Marco was genuinely happy about snow, since he liked playing in it. On the contrary to Jean, who didn't like snow. Jean walked next to Marco, his hands inside his coat's pockets, and a shawl was slung around his neck, a bit of it pulled up to cover his mouth. Marco, on the other hand, was walking without a coat, nor a shawl; just with his shirt buttoned up until the collar (which Jean had to admit in his mind, Marco looked cute like that), and his hands inside his jeans' pockets, sometimes Marco took his hands out of the pockets to rub them together, to get a little warmth.

Marco shivered since they first walked out from the office, and Jean looked to his left at Marco. Marco knew Jean was looking at him, so he tried not to shiver; but he couldn't since he really was freezing. Jean had offered him his coat a few minutes earlier, but Marco politely declined. "Aachooo!", Marco sneezed with a sound that seemed to really surprise Jean, that he almost slipped. "Sorry, Jean.", Marco muttered an apology while rubbing his nose with one hand, before snucking them back into his jeans' pocket. "You really need to use a coat.", replied Jean, "Where is your coat?", he asked, confused why Marco didn't wear it since they got out from the office. "I-", Marco sneezed, "... Left it at the apartement.", he rubbed his nose again, laughing lightly. Jean sighed at the freckled man's answer, moving closer to Marco.

He undid the button of his coat, before slipping out of it, leaving him with his 'GTFO' t - shirt, and putting it on Marco's back. Marco looked at Jean, surprised. Jean felt his cheeks heating up a little, a tint of pink was on his cheeks. He looked away from Marco, "I don't want you to get sick.", he said in a small voice, "you'll bug me if you catch a cold.". Marco smiled, liking the fact that Jean did care about him. Marco snuggled into Jean's coat, "Thanks.", he muttered as he buttoned the coat, and moving closer to Jean to give him a quick kiss on his cheek; which Jean felt it was even barely there, but he liked it anyway. And Jean didn't say anything in reply, instead he fixed the position of his shawl, and dragged it up a little so it covered his blushing cheeks.

Jean shivered, he was starting to get cold. He didn't thought it would be this freezing; so he snuck his hand into his pants' pockets, trying to keep the amount of skin exposed to the cold air as minimum as possible. Marco could see Jean shivering, his hands shaking, even inside his pants pocket. Being a creative person, Marco thought of an idea, and pulled a smile as he found that idea. He leaned closer to Jean. Jean saw it, but he didn't move at all; he kept walking with his normal phase.

Then Marco opened his arms, and wrapping them tightly around Jean. Jean's shawl slid down from the lower portion of his face, exposing his bright pink cheeks to Marco. "Wh - what are you d - doing?!", Jean stuttered, trying to wriggle out from Marco's arms. "Keeping you warm!", replied Marco with a smile and a laugh, and tightened his arms around Jean. Jean sighed and smiled; well he did feel a bit warm from the inside. He stopped wriggling after finding out the effort was useless, and instead, he let Marco hugged him all the way to their apartement.

But Jean still got cold when they got home afterall. And they both took a few days off, for Jean to rest, and for Marco to loyally stay by his side. "Look who's sick now.", Marco laughed, sitting on the chair beside the bed. "Shut up.", Jean muttered with a small frown (though inside, Jean had to admit he was quite happy that he was sick; so he can have Marco to himself 24/7), reaching another tissue with one hand.

Marco smiled, giving Jean another pack of tissue, then leaned closer to him to give him a small kiss on his cheek. Jean's cheeks quickly turned bright pink, as he snatched one tissue from the tissue pack, rubbed his nose with it then grab his blanket to cover his whole body, including his head. Marco only smiled at what Jean did, before leaving to the small table in the middle of the room to grab a few magazines for him to read next to Jean.


End file.
